


'Friend thing'

by orphan_account



Category: Aikatsu stars, アイカツ! アイドルカツドウ! | Aikatsu!
Genre: Anime, Cute, Denial, Dinner, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, SO MUCH FLUFF, ack diabetes, valetines day, very small amount of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 13:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17162603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ako goes over to Kanata's apartment for dinner as she's alone on Valentine's day, and spends the whole night denying her feelings.





	'Friend thing'

"Its just a friend thing, its just a friend thing." Ako kept telling herself.

Right now she was standing outside Kanata's apartment on valentines day. Yes, she knows some people would call her crazy for thinking this was just a friend thing but can't it be? Ako had no romantic feelings for Kanata at all she didn't even like him as a friend she was doing this to be nice, at least that's what she was telling herself.

The door swung open and there he was standing in the doorway, Ako had to admit he did look nice you don't have to like someone to think they look nice. He was so simple with only a black shirt and jeans on, his hair was no different from usual seaweed green and messily styled to the side. Ako did not appreciate how her eyes were lingering on his jawline.

"Hey." he said his deep voice sending goosebumps up Ako's arms. "Come in."

"Thanks." she walked into his apartment, the only light source was candles scattered around the place. Alarms started ringing inside her head this did not look like a 'friend thing.' She could make out the outline of a couch and a television in front of it, on the dining table there were two plates with two glasses next to them and a candle in between. "You made dinner?"

"Of course, I hope you enjoy it."

The butterflies in Ako's stomach wouldn't go away. She stared at Kanata observing every little detail of his face, but that just made the butterflies worse. Oh no, he noticed her staring quickly stop. She couldn't look away she tried to tear her eyes away but failed, now she was waving flirty at him this couldn't get any worse? It took all of her effort but she managed to divert her attention to the plate in front of her.

Ako could not believe that just happened. How could she let herself get like that? Whenever she was around him her stomach churned and knotted no matter how hard she tried her face never stayed the same colour, she had lost countless hours of sleep just thinking about him. Whatever she was feeling must not be a good thing, she never felt like this when thinking about Subaru-kun.

She twirled the rice around with her chopsticks eventually bringing some to her mouth.

Of course it tasted wonderful. It just had to because everything he does is perfect. She chewed on the pork pretending it was Kanata's head, though it was so tender she was basically sucking on it. Why did everything he do have to be so good?

She sneaked a glance at him all he was doing was eating, she doesn't know why she feels slightly disappointed its not like she wanted him to be staring at her she'd hit him for that.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" Ako said loudly. "How could I not when every thing is perfect! You always have to be so perfect."

Kanata smirked not fraised by her sudden outburst. "I'm happy you enjoy it."

"Of course you're smirking." Ako muttered.

Subaru-kun would never do this to her, he was always nice to her never teased her, never kept her up at night or knotted her stomach. He's to nice to ever tease anyone.

She goes to pick up a piece of pork only to find that there's none there.

"Do you want more?" Kanata asked.

"No thank you." Ako lowered her head trying to tame the butterflies that were threatening to come up.

Why did she have to be nice enough to agree to this? Now she's spending the entire night feeling like she's about to faint. Reaching for her water she noticed her plate wasn't there any more, does this mean the night is over? She should be delighted but she can't push down the sick, heavy feeling in her stomach.

"Thank you for tonight."

She heard a chuckle, deep and loud enough to make her arms tremble.

"Did you think tonight was already over?"

The heavy feeling left her stomach but was replaced with what Ako thought to be a million butterflies, where do they keep coming from?

She stood up and mentally cursed herself, she was staring at him again. What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she take her eyes off of his? Before she knew it she was talking.

"You look nice tonight."

Ako couldn't believe what she just said, she didn't think he looked nice, did she? No. Of course she didn't who would like emerald green eyes like his?

"So do you."

She had lost all control of her emotions. Her face was heating up, her stomach felt like it was trying to tie itself up, and she couldn't wipe this stupid grin off her face she wasn't happy! Right?

"I thought we could watch a movie,if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, sounds good." Ako followed Kanata over to the couch where he injected a disc into the television. When he sat down they brushed shoulders.

They brushed shoulders.

Ako's mind was going a million miles per second, its not like she cared about him though after all it was him.

The only problem is her body didn't seem to agree with her mind, she felt like she was on fire. Her body was itching for more contact and Ako felt like whether she liked it or not her body would betray her mind.

Ting.

Kanata left the couch and entered the kitchen. Ako's breaths were short and fast, she was grateful for whatever made that noise as she felt she wouldn't have been able to sit still much longer.

Her breath halted as Kanata entered the room carrying a tray. He set it down on the table in front of her then sat down close to her.

"I made cupcakes, they're freshly iced."

No matter how hard she tried to deny it she couldn't, that was sweet of him.

"Cool." is all Ako could manage. She bit into one and they were perfect. Not too dense not too light, the perfect amount of frosting she loved them, and she hated that fact.

The movie began and she felt Kanata move closer to her, her heart pounded in her chest her mind raced with endless possibilities and she felt like she was going to explode. She hated it and him.

She glanced at him their faces were so close, she could hear his breathing her eyes drifted down to his lips, they looked so smooth, so soft. But of course she didn't want to do anything.

She watched his lips curl into an attractive smile but-

Oh who was Ako kidding? She hoped this wasn't a 'friend thing.'

"The cupcakes are really nice."

"I'm glad." he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Ako was freaking out she couldn't take it any more, she turned her head and pressed a kiss to Kanata's lips. She pulled back only to be pulled back in for another kiss.

Ako loved the way their lips moved against each other, the way he ran his hands through her hair. Every horrible feeling that's been plaguing her all night vanished in an instant and was replaced with one feeling

_Love._

They pulled apart panting heavily.

"I've been wanting to do that all night." Ako admitted.

"I've been wanting to do it for months." Kanata said leaning in for another kiss.

Now Ako could safely say she would choose Kanata over Subaru any day of the week.


End file.
